


Juniper, Mint, and Lust

by the_crown_jules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holidays, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules/pseuds/the_crown_jules
Summary: It's a holiday housewarming party, and Harry can't believe Hermione and Ron actually took his joke suggestion to make it a White Elephant swap -- or that they invited Draco Malfoy, which was most definitely NOT his suggestion. There's nothing like an anonymous gift exchange to reveal what's really on everyone's mind, especially a certain naughty Slytherin. Will Harry find himself in too deep or just deep enough?





	Juniper, Mint, and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury etc. 
> 
> Quickie written for the hosts of the Potterotica Podcast for some holiday fun! Kisses to Allie, Lyndsay, Danny! Thanks for the quick editing work to my wonderful betas, Beetches and The Finn, you are insightful as always.
> 
> Further disclaimer: I want to acknowledge up front that I am a straight woman writing about a gay relationship and my style is filtered through that lens, although I am trying to learn from frank conversation with friends with relevant experience. Please take my foray into this world in the spirit it's intended, which is all about this lovely pairing and not a presumption of understanding on my part.

****“I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this,” Harry said in dismay. “What happened to the ugly sweater party?”

“Too easy for Weasleys,” said Ron with a grin. “Besides, this was your idea in the first place!”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think it through,” Harry said grumpily.

“So unlike you,” said Hermione wryly. Harry glared.

“Once you let an idea out, you can’t just take it back. Free ideas take on a life of their own,” said Luna in her usual dreamy tone.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Harry muttered into his glass of firewhiskey.

When Hermione and Ron had started brainstorming plans for their holiday housewarming party, Harry had suggested a number of random muggle traditions, but it was a _joke_. He hadn’t even known what a White Elephant party actually was. And in his defense, even once he’d learned what was involved, the idea of bringing anonymous, silly gifts and stealing them from each other had sounded fun. Until Hermione told him who else was invited.

She seemed to know what was on his mind, too.

“Slytherins are exactly what we need at this party,” she said firmly. “Everyone else’s gifts are going to be predictable. I’m dying to see what they come up with.”

Harry looked at her with an expression he hoped emphatically conveyed just how little he wanted to know what they came up with, and Hermione sighed. “I know you don’t like Draco, but you also haven’t given him much of a chance. Have you even had a real conversation with him since his trial? Honestly, Harry, it’s been years now! He’s really trying to turn over a new leaf.”

Harry knew Hermione had developed a soft spot for Draco, but he couldn’t help but feel her perspective wasn’t exactly objective. Draco had been the healer on duty when Ron was brought in to St. Mungo’s with a nasty injury from one of his earliest field assignments as an Auror, and Harry had to grudgingly admit that Draco had done right by Ron. But even in his workplace, Draco had always seemed to have a sneer at the ready for Harry, despite the courtesy he was clearly _able_ to offer others, including their friends and the other healers. Admittedly, his sneer was combined with a new seriousness in his grey eyes, and Harry hadn’t been able to stop himself from stealing glances at his leanly muscled shoulders and long elegant legs, which the healer’s robes seemed to try and fail to hide. As his mind meandered along this warm, confusing track, he didn’t notice that Ginny had joined their table at the Three Broomsticks and was watching him intently.

“I don’t think the problem is that he doesn’t like Draco,” Ginny said, a devilish gleam in her eyes. Harry jumped guiltily. “I think the problem is that he _does_.”

“Just because we’re both gay, Ginny - ” Harry began.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ginny said. “Your horniness is just too loud for me to hear a word you’re saying.”

……..

It wasn’t Draco’s first visit to the cozy flat near the ministry that Ron and Hermione had moved into a few months ago, but it was his first time there to do something other than play chess with Ron or discuss an interesting legal case with Hermione over Thai takeaway. As he smoothed his robes and searched around his flat for his fastidiously wrapped gift, he felt a surge of awkwardness at the upcoming party and couldn’t help but blame Harry. _Prat_ _Potter_ , whose own awkwardness somehow made people like him more, with his insufferable self-righteousness and his messy, just-shagged looking hair… Draco cursed his traitorous brain. He drank down some firewhiskey for courage, stepped into the floo, and collided immediately with none other than Harry Potter. _Bloody hell._

……..

“Oi!” said Harry. He had no idea who was suddenly gripping his waist from behind as they ran into him, but clearly their floo timing had been off. The firm hands held him for a moment longer and then released as Harry turned.

“If you want me to take you from behind all you have to do is ask, Potter, no need to stand around hoping,” Draco purred, a dangerous smile curving his sensual lips.

Harry’s brain shorted out and he gaped wordlessly until Draco’s sharp laugh snapped him to attention.

“Honestly, Potter, the look on your face. Move along so I can talk to more interesting people,” Draco sneered, pushing past him to greet Hermione and Ron with sincere warmth. Harry’s spreading blush seemed determined to consume him and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to conceal his suddenly growing erection. _Merlin_ , he thought. _I actually wanted him to mean it._ He buttoned his jacket and went in search of whatever corner of the living room was farthest from Draco.

This turned out to be next to Neville, who greeted him brightly, despite having seen him at Hogwarts (at _work_ , Harry reminded himself) only a few hours before.

“Blimey, Harry, you look _nice_ ,” said Neville. “Is that blazer designer or something?”

Harry blushed. It was, actually, one of only two things like it he owned. He’d bought it impulsively, along with some unnecessarily nice dress robes, after taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, his first real job. It had seemed an adult thing to do.

“Dressing up for someone?” Neville added in a teasing tone.

“Has Ginny shared her insane theory with the whole bloody world?” Harry hissed.

“Probably, mate. Firewhiskey?”

……..

Neville’s cheeks turned pink as he opened the flat present he’d taken from the pile, the third of the evening, and Draco leaned forward to see what it was. He and Pansy had agreed that everyone else was likely to bring boring, tame presents, and that they owed it to their house to remind their new friends of the snakes in their midst. Draco appreciated her brazenness. Although he wanted to be accepted, he wanted to be accepted as himself. And he was not boring and tame. Was this the present Pansy had brought?

“I don’t know if I’m the target audience for this,” said Neville, laughing as he held up the “Men of Quidditch” calendar he’d just unwrapped. The muscular man on the cover was naked except for a strategically placed quaffle. Laughter rang through the room.

“I think you’re going to have a fight on your hands for that,” said Ginny, wiping her streaming eyes. “Come on Neville, open it up! Who else is in it?”

Draco heard a choking noise from the corner and saw Hermione patting Harry on the back. He looked… Draco’s eyes snapped to the calendar. No way. It was too good to be true.

“Shame it doesn’t include celebrities who played in their school days,” he said, watching Harry carefully. Harry’s averted gaze told him everything he needed to know.

“It was for charity!” Harry blurted suddenly and the laughter in the room shifted to whoops and hollers.

“Well now it’s for _me_ ,” Draco drawled. “I have #4, and I choose to steal.” He plucked the calendar from Neville’s hands. “Alright Harry, which month are you?”

“July!” Hermione squeaked and then clapped both hands over her mouth as everyone stared at her.

“It was for her house elf legal defense fund,” Harry said by way of explanation, his embarrassment giving way to a sheepish grin as Draco held up the July photo and everyone wolf-whistled. The Harry in the photo was looking defiantly into the camera, clad in Quidditch breeches and open Gryffindor Quidditch robes, lips slightly parted in a way that Draco found impossibly distracting. The worn fabric of the breeches clung to his muscled thighs and they were slung low over his hips and tanned, lean torso. Draco’s eyes locked on Harry, perched on a sofa across the room, his thin wool sweater only accentuating the lines of the muscled frame Draco now knew was underneath. Draco’s body was pulsing with want and he was sure something of it showed in his eyes when Harry’s gaze met his and the green eyes widened in surprise.

His triumph was short-lived as Seamus, #5, stole the calendar from him.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Dean said with a grin. “We’ll skip July when we put it up. Saw enough of you during our school days.” He pulled a face and Seamus laughed.

A flurry of opening and stealing ensued before they resumed their order. “I’m sixth,” said Hermione, still a little flustered from revealing herself as the one who’d brought the steamy calendar. Draco was proud of her for contributing the most interesting gift of the night so far. She selected a round present that resembled a green satin hat box. Draco had a suspicion that whatever was inside wouldn’t make her less flustered.

She pulled out a large candle in a frosted glass jar. “Slytherin,” she read off the label, eyebrows raised. “Demanding, decadent, devious. Scents of juniper, mint, and...lust.” Her face was flaming but she didn’t look displeased. Someone made a purring sound and the room erupted with giggles.

“Paired with…” she removed a small bottle from the box. “Magical Moans Massage Oil?? Oh _honestly_!”

Pansy’s eyes were bright with suppressed mirth as Ron said, “Anyone tries to steal this and I’m hexing them.”

“Well you’re safe from me,” said Harry, chuckling. “I’m seventh and I want to open a new one.” As he reached for a golden package, the paper lightly patterned with snitches, Draco’s breath caught. Looking at the gift now, it practically screamed it was meant for Harry. Had he wrapped it that way intentionally? He didn’t know.

Harry untied the ribbon and opened the box, letting out a low whistle. “Apparently this room is full of filthy minds,” he said, pulling out a silk Slytherin necktie.

“There’s nothing explicit about a necktie,” said Draco, unable to resist.

“Oh?” said Harry, removing a second small package from the box. His eyes flicked briefly to Draco’s as he read the label. “There is when it’s paired with _bondage dice._ ”

……..

Everyone had a good laugh over the dice as Harry passed them around, suggesting prop/action combinations like “paddle/wank” or “blindfold/suck.” As his friends were focused on the gift exchange, however, Harry’s attention was focused on Draco. This gift had to be from him. And with the way the gift had been wrapped (and the way Draco had been looking at him tonight), Harry thought he was the one meant to open it. But he had to know. When he saw Draco slip into the kitchen to get a glass of water, he surreptitiously palmed the dice and followed.

Draco stood at the sink, his back to Harry, seemingly unaware of his presence.

“Now who’s standing around waiting to be taken from behind,” said Harry in a low voice.

Draco spun to face him, pale cheeks flushing a delicious pink, eyes darkening as his pupils dilated. He seemed frozen to the spot as Harry advanced on him slowly. When they stood close enough for Harry to feel the heat radiating from Draco’s body, he reached down and took Draco’s hand, bringing it towards him, palm up. The dice he placed in it said “kiss” and “tie or handcuffs.” For a moment, all was still. Then Draco groaned softly and, cupping Harry’s neck with his hand, kissed him. Anything Harry had imagined about kissing Draco paled in comparison to the reality of his warm, pliant lips working against his, his teeth nipping Harry’s bottom lip and his tongue sliding in when Harry moaned. Their tongues tangled languidly as the kiss deepened and Draco plundered his mouth as his hands snaked down Harry’s sides to caress his arse, cupping and squeezing. Seemingly on their own, Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco’s shoulders, his fingers tangling in soft blond hair, pulling slightly as heat flooded his body and his cock stiffened against Draco’s hip. He ground slowly into him and Draco swore and broke away, breathing raggedly.

He looked utterly disheveled and Harry had never wanted someone more. “What are we doing, Harry?” The vulnerability in his voice was unexpected, something showing through of the Draco his friends knew.

“We’re following instructions,” Harry said. “But by my tally we’ve only done part 1.”

Draco stared at him. Harry smiled.

“I’m going to go home with a headache now. In fifteen minutes you should too. To my home, that is. Oh,” he said, almost as an afterthought. “I’ll be needing these.” He picked up the dice from where Draco had hastily put them down on the counter.

He turned to leave, and Draco unfroze suddenly. “Wait,” he called after Harry, voice rough. Harry paused in the doorway and looked back.

“Wear the tie,” Draco said.

……..

When Draco stepped through into Harry’s rooms, Harry was standing near the window, clearly trying to look like he hadn’t just been waiting. He also had the Slytherin necktie on.

“I think perhaps I wasn’t clear,” said Draco as he approached. He ran his hands lightly down Harry’s firm chest, fingering the tie before his hands settled at the hem of Harry’s sweater.

“When I said wear the tie, I meant _only_ the tie.”

Harry grinned and reached for the buttons on Draco’s shirt.

“Fair play,” he growled.

Draco lost track of where he stopped and Harry began. They were a tangle of lips and teeth and searching hands, caught up in a heated contest of who could undress the other more quickly. With each inch of Harry’s skin that was revealed Draco felt himself get harder, and the answering hardness he felt growing against his own straining cock made him squeeze his eyes shut in an effort not to come on the spot. Well, he reflected, they had always felt...strongly...about each other. If that feeling wasn’t channeled into hating each other anymore, maybe it needed somewhere else to go. Naked and panting, they pressed their foreheads together in a heated pause.

“Where are the dice?” said Draco.

“I was hoping we could keep going with this tie,” said Harry.

“Oh I plan to,” said Draco, beginning to undo it so he could put it to better purposes. “But we need a new activity to go with our prop.”

“They’re on the table,” Harry said, reaching down to retrieve them. Draco chose one of the two dice and rolled, grinning at the result.

“Lucky me,” Draco purred. “The dice want us to fuck.”

“That’s not even one of the options,” said Harry, his voice low and teasing.

“Do you want it to be?” said Draco, softly, momentarily serious.

“Yes,” breathed Harry, leaning in to kiss him as they tumbled to the sofa.

……..

Harry was keening and begging by the time Draco was working a third finger into his tight entrance, slick with lube and so, so ready for him. He shuddered at the memory of how Draco’s long, thick, proud cock had looked in the firelight and then felt under his hands, under his mouth… now he wanted to be filled by it. As Draco’s clever fingers bent to push against his prostate, his back arched with pleasure — and as he felt Draco’s tongue run up the length of his cock he nearly saw stars. Draco sucked lightly on the head, moaning with his own anticipation as he tasted Harry’s precome.

“Please, Draco, _fuck,_ ” Harry breathed. “I need you inside me.”

Draco didn’t need any more urging. As Harry raised his legs onto Draco’s shoulders, he felt his fingers slide out, to be replaced first by the tingling wave of a protection spell and then by the feeling of Draco’s smooth, thick cock pushing firmly against his entrance. Harry tilted his hips encouragingly and Draco slid in slowly, inch after glorious inch, until he bottomed out and Harry felt blissfully stretched and full. He knew the slight burning would be overwhelmed by pleasure soon and he arched under Draco, his body pulled long by Draco’s hold on his bound hands stretching above his head. The movement slid him against Draco and as he moaned at the sensation, Draco finally began to move, in and out, slowly at first and then when Harry’s sharp cry of ecstasy told him he’d found the sweet spot, harder and faster, jolting Harry’s body along the sofa with each pounding thrust. Harry could hear himself as if from a distance saying Draco’s name, over and over, crying out for him, begging for release. He was tormented by the tie holding his wrists above that prevented him from reaching his climax, and Draco mercifully reached down to stroke and tug Harry’s aching cock as he pounded him into the cushions. Already impossibly stimulated, Harry came with a shout, his come spurting out of Draco’s hand and over his chest as Draco moaned and pulsed inside him.

……..

As Draco rested, spent, against his chest, Harry stroked his hair and felt a wave of impossible tenderness for his former enemy.

“Our friends are never going to let us hear the end of this,” he whispered.

Draco made a happy noncommittal sound and snuggled, actually _snuggled_ , into Harry’s shoulder. “S’ok,” he said sleepily. “We should make it worth our while, though.”

Harry reached over and fumbled briefly on the table.

“What are you looking for?” Draco said, just as Harry’s fingers met the dice.

“Trouble,” said Harry with a grin, rolling for their next adventure. “I hope you’re ready for ‘blindfold’ and ‘spank’.”


End file.
